


迦蓝

by Sususulia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: ※第一次写鬼泣的文，主要是因为只喜欢旧V……我很是头疼了一番怎么说明这篇是个什么玩意儿。※时间轴非常晕，但大概主要背景是3代？没有新作的元素，没有特别露骨的cp倾向，没有肉……概括起来大概是穿越憋屈文（和爽文相对）。※绝对不是糖，可能刀到报复社会，但是作者本人不太确定……设定可能补的不对或者不全还请原谅杜撰（鞠躬），或者万一作者脑抽了出现什么bug不要打脸（再鞠躬）。※原创女有（还很多），三篇正剧加上V哥的番外。以及本文的Nero差不多是半原创吧所以不打tag了……以上。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)





	迦蓝

「苦」

塔顶，铺满整扇天空的大雨。

“等等，Verge，”Dante看着即将拔剑的兄长，“我有事情要告诉你。”

Vergil的拇指顶在Yamato的刀镡上，风衣的刺绣前襟与刀柄的黄丝带在他的手指附近摇摆。他看上去认为自己明显不该理会任何从Dante嘴里吐出的词句，却又因为对方鲜少动用的认真态度而感到好奇，按兵不动的嘴角张满了戒备。

见说服了自家老哥，Dante一个盘腿在积水中坐了下来……余光中Vergil黑了脸，空气中凭空裂出幻影剑的光点。

“喂喂喂——老哥，别激动——”Dante做好逃窜的准备，“我在等一个人，她带着你儿子。”

幻影剑顿在了空中，它的主人掩饰着讶然，脸色晦晴不定。

事情要从十几年后说起，是的，十几年后。

解决了Fotuna教会的事端，Dante回到DMC继续靠pizza与草莓圣代过活的日常，偶尔事务所会被Lady炮轰，也有极少数时候侄子Nero会来挑事……大概是委托太多于是甩锅给他。所幸那小子还要分精神泡妞，于是也不会构成实打实的碾压垄断经济市场。

就在一个Trish日常离家出走，也没有Lady与Nero骚扰的百无聊赖的下午，想叫外卖的Dante发现电话欠费，于是准备步行一条街人工搬运pizza。

走在街上，本该熟悉的景色硬生生地撕出几分异样。他放缓脚步，刻意地张望起周围。异样的来源是一家新店面，光从门面看来仅仅比原来的DMC精致那么一点点（现在的DMC事务所经Trish收拾一番已经非常像样）。不知是否刻意，连牌匾都是歪的。上面的字迹却让Dante彻底顿住了脚步：

迦蓝幻象

他用油腻腻的手挠了挠头，丝毫弄不明白这家店是干什么的。然而附近并没有恶魔的气息，理论上他不会管人类这种闲事——

Dante鬼使神差地抱着打包的pizza敲响了那扇简陋的门。

一头富丽深沉的的红发探了出来，是一个看不出岁数的妇人，她的长相比Lady要年轻，眼神却古井无波，沉着很多岁月。

“欢迎，”女人让出门口，绽出一个微笑，“我还在想什么时候去拜访你，Dante。”

Dante甩甩头，对她认得自己的事实不置可否，“漂亮的新邻居，当然要常来往。”

“进来坐吧。”她优雅地走回室内的一张圆桌旁，指了指桌子旁放软垫的椅子。Dante发现她有双森林一般郁郁葱葱的眼睛，在身上绿纱裙的映衬下祖母绿似的闪闪发亮。屋子里的装潢比外部好得多，很有种游戏里常见的中世纪魔法时代的味道。摆在前厅中央的就是那张待客的圆桌，边上有个矮柜，上面的匣子盛着各色的水晶。

他没有坐，把pizza盒放在了桌子上，“所以你的店到底是做什么的？”

“幻象店当然是卖幻象的。”

“预知未来？”

“没有那么神奇。我的能力只能创造一个幻象，让你走进去领略一番……就像一场感同身受的电影。”

“什么幻象都可以？”

“理论上是可以的，因为当我们的神识连通的时候，我就可以看到呈现在你脑海的世界框架。但假如提供的细节缺乏，那么我就会补上一些我认为合理的东西。大致来讲，越接近本人的生活，幻象就会越真实。”

Dante坐了下来，口中发干，“幻象，不会改变现在的生活？”

女人平视着他的眼睛，过了好一会儿才开口，“是的，不会。”

“这种店真能赚到钱？”Dante干巴巴地笑，戏谑地开口，“反正没什么用。”

“钱倒是次要的。”她也笑了笑，“如果当真没有需求，那你为什么会进来呢？”

笑容凝固在了Dante的脸上。长发的女人颇有深意地看了他一眼，伸出了一只戴着戒指的手，“我叫Cecilia。”

一个小时之后，Dante就站在了自己19岁时连牌子都没有的事务所外的街道上，他的双胞胎哥哥站在Temen-ni-gru塔顶俯视着他。Dante勾了勾嘴角，把Rebellion对准了自己。

打败Vergil对Dante来说很难，但并不是不可能；何况这是个开了挂的19岁Dante。他解决掉Arkham，又花了一些力气终于把自家兄长打包带回了事务所。

Vergil在生闷气，虽然他即使心情好也绷着一张瓷器脸。他坐在沙发上，长风衣与长靴脱在一旁，冰冷的眼睛注视着Dante——以及对方手上的Yamato。

“把刀还给我。”

“先借我用用嘛老哥，你用这个——”Dante撑着自己脸皮厚，一边把Force Edge扔了过去。

Vergil伸手接住，略微惊讶地睁大了眼。

之后的几天——

“Dante！”事务所的门被一脚踹开，Lady扛着火箭炮大步走进来，“你就这样任凭你哥带着剑和项链在那个该死的塔里四处放血？！”

“啊？该死，我项链又被偷了——”主人公后知后觉地从沙发上惊起，抓上外套。

这样的事情发生过几次之后，Vergil也明白过来之前Arkham并未对他全盘托出。他不再试图偷自己弟弟的项链，而是更沉默地钻进了那些古老而禁忌的典籍中，企图寻找一丝半点线索。有时他甚至同意帮Dante解决一些应接不暇的委托，虽然年轻的半魔倾向于认为这是在避免Yamato生锈……极少数的时候他不干什么事，静静坐在沙发上，蓝色的眼镜如雾如冰，看得Dante欲言又止。

Vergil在想什么是一个谜题，Dante从来都不懂。

即使Dante不是伪十九岁而是真的只有九岁，也不会相信暂时的风平浪静，大概。Dante一直都很清楚Vergil的目的，那该死的唯恐天下不乱的追求，而他身边最不缺的就是麻烦的诱因。该来的总是要来的，解决了一个Arkham还会有别人。

他眼睁睁地看着他的兄长从一次委托之后回来，有些不一样，具体又形容不出是怎么一副不一样。

他好像……特别高兴。从头到脚被点燃了一样，Dante相信靠得近一些可以听到那副和他自己相似的躯体里细胞尖叫着争先恐后跃动着跳迸的声音——他感到害怕。

Dante从没有怕过Vergil，即使在后者认真地想要杀他的时候。他知道Vergil并不是享受战斗的人，张牙舞爪大刀阔斧着酷炫屌炸天地打斗的从来只是Dante。事实上，他几乎没有见到Vergil对什么事情这样兴奋不已；年长的半魔从来都只是表现得冰冷淡漠，情绪缺失。看到他被激怒都算一件难得的事，这也是为什么Dante热衷于去做这件事。

而现在，他盯着坐在沙发上有些狼吞虎咽地吃想必是几天里的第一顿饭的Vergil，什么东西好像正在不可避免地飞速流失，而他竟然不可遏止地感到害怕。事务所的“饭”没什么好描写的，又是Dante准备的所以可想而知，但Vergil沉浸于自己的念头里，嘴角勾起的弧度表明他对进自己口的食物一无所感。

Dante实实在在地打了一个寒噤，伸手握紧了Rebellion——在这件事上，他不惜做一个无原则的恶人。总归不会比亲手杀死Vergil本身更糟糕了。

“该死，Dante，”没有预料到他会突然攻击，Vergil并没有拿着剑，Dante将他压制到了地板上，茶几上剩下的一块pizza翻扣在他脑袋上，另半块被Dante碾在膝盖下面，“我希望这不是你的新式玩笑——”

“哦不，我亲爱的哥哥，”Dante保持着他的油腔滑调，掩饰着其下的一丝颤抖，“我只是觉得你好像发现了一些有趣的事，而我很确定你不准备告诉我。”

Vergil眯起了眼睛，看上去颇为恼怒，不知是因为Dante，还是头上油腻的饼。但他什么都没说，只是恶狠狠地看着自己的弟弟——这份恶狠狠变得尤其明显，当Dante不知从哪里抽了一条脏兮兮的锁链把他铐在了地下室的时候。

“你真的不准备说些什么吗？”

“我正要问同样的问题。”箍在他腕上的显然不是普通的金属，Vergil懒得弄明白Dante从四处搜刮来的稀奇古怪的劳什子，“你想要干什么？”

“妙极了，”Dante抚掌，平视着对方被迫伸展的四肢，“这也正是我要问的问题。”

话音落下，一片沉寂笼罩了他们。Vergil恼火于每次他的计划都会被Dante搅成一锅粥，表面上看却并没有过于咬牙切齿，凭他对弟弟的了解，那样只会正中对方下怀。Dante在他面前踱着步，似乎对他的困境并不享受也并非一时兴起；甚至他的表情呈现出一幕深深的担忧，这让Vergil感到困惑。他的困惑很快就被一轮新的愤怒取代了——Dante取走了他的项链。

“那是我的东西！”即使被蜂拥而上的愤怒冲得无法思考，他也感到这个Dante身上有什么地方很不对，一种压抑过的疯狂——这疯狂竟是冲着自己来的。

“Verge……”年轻的那一个半魔没有看他，Vergil确定他在游移不定，Dante从来不是善于掩饰自己的人。

“你打算囚禁我？”他觉得难以置信，“为了阻止我的计划？”

Dante看起来更不愿去看他的方向，他的五官有一半隐在凌乱的额发里，辨不出表情。“在我得到任何答案之前，恐怕你只能这样暂时留在这里了。”他最终也只留下了这一句话，便踏出了房间。

这并不是Dante想要的方式。他只是智商不够用，没有想到更好的办法……

——反正只是幻象。

他躺在床上，将Vergil的项链抵在额头，这样安慰着自己，又觉得更加可笑。

——他可能一辈子将Vergil关在那里吗？

Dante对自己的疯狂感到害怕，当他发现自己居然真的在想这样做的可行性。可是……

他看了看屋子边缘微明的光线，又是一夜无眠。

“你有没有在听我说话！”Lady一拳捶上Dante的脑袋，才发现这个半魔居然看起来……有些憔悴。

“Lady，我……”Dante开口，还没有想好要说什么，被姑娘挥手打断。

“Dante，你怎么了，嗑药了吗？”

她凑近他想仔细研究的神情让他恼火，猜测的内容又让他想笑。

“哈……不是。我没事。”

“少来。”

他无奈地看向她，摊开手，“Lady……”

“说实话。”

“没什么可说的，哎，别——”瞥到对方举枪的动作，他连忙改口，“实话就是，我不知道。”

姑娘站直了身，显然对他的回答不甚满意，“发生什么了？Vergil呢？”

Dante抬手抚额，他真是怕了女人。

“他……搬出去了。”他很不自然地说道，“说这里住不惯。”

Lady的目光扫过他的脸，这姑娘长着一副梨花带雨的五官，估计她自己也意识到了这点，所以所有的表情都做得矫枉过正一般恶狠狠，“我非常理解他。”她讥笑道。

Dante对着她耸了耸肩，Lady又盯了他一会儿，突然笑了出来。

“你笑什么？”

“你有点伤心吧？”

Dante难以置信地张开嘴，但Lady没有给他反驳的机会，“或许你们应该谈一谈，虽然我觉得他是个以自我为中心的傲慢家伙。”

“我觉得你说的对极了。”Dante把嘴闭上，揉了揉额角。

——要是真的那么简单就好了。

他不无自嘲地想。

Dante愿意对任何神明发誓，甚至像Fotuna那帮人一样做做祷告，尽管他什么都不信；但他真的没有打算一直剥夺Vergil的自由。他只是在拼命地寻找其他的解决办法。

留住他哥哥的办法。

他不知道自己还有没有这样的机会。Vergil拒绝进食，那副躯体以肉眼可见的速度衰弱下去，Dante确信这绝对不是因为饿了几天。

很快他甚至用不上特地从Enzo那里弄来对付恶魔的锁。Vergil开始昏迷不醒，Dante将他搬到床上，他脆弱得像个真正的人类。Dante给他盖上被子，心里真正地开始慌了神——他不知道Vergil变成这样是因为什么。

昏睡中的人蹙着眉头，Dante不由自主伸手抚去，却被一把抓住。Vergil无意识地攥紧了他，嘴唇略微地翕动，他凑上前去。

“父亲……母亲……”

Dante愣在了当场，他不知道Vergil在经历着什么，想必并不有趣。然后他听到了自己的名字。

“Dante……”

他下意识地把自己的哥哥紧紧地抱在怀里，似乎可以缓解胸腔里泛起的疼痛。这并没有用，可是Vergil看起来却安定了下来，他不再攥他的手，而是贴在他的胸口——

——是项链！

Dante明白了什么，他手忙脚乱地给Vergil戴上他拿下去的那条，一边舒了一口气。

这口气在第二天结结实实地噎上了他的喉咙，Vergil不见了。

Dante看着手里的Yamato，觉得眼前发白，白得可怕。他没有带走任何武器，Vergil是被人带走的。他急急忙忙地冲出店门，四周的街景绝望地嘲笑着他。

“在找人？”

街对面传来声音，他循声望去，金发的女人半倚在摩托车上，软皮的衣物裹着姣好的身材。

——是Trish。放在平时，他大概会吹个口哨。不过……

大概因为他长时间的沉默，Trish继续说道，“我知道你哥哥在哪里。”

“我大概也知道。”Dante轻笑一下，用尽全力挥起Rebellion向身侧的Yamato砍去。

刀身断裂的同时，世界也仿佛被砸裂了一个大口，摇晃着破碎跌堕下去……Dante环视着事务所的内墙，艰难地记起如何呼吸。

Cecilia告诉过他，幻象有两个支点，一个是他自己。

“不论什么时候，你的死亡都可以脱出幻象。”

“还有别的方法吗？我好像比较难死……”Dante偏偏头，“被火箭炮轰掉脑袋的话大概能成……”

红发的女人没有理睬他的说笑，“对于另一个支点，你需要选定一个不是你自己的东西。不要太难取得，当然，也最好别太脆弱……”

Dante眨了眨眼，答案显而易见。

“我知道选什么。”

“Dante？”Trish打开门走了进来，看到盯着自己的大剑出神的半魔，“你怎么失魂落魄的？”

他茫然地看向有着自己母亲长相的女人，“没什么，做了个梦。”

“真的？你没有哭吧？”高跟长靴走近他，“上次见你这个表情，还是我掳走了Vergil的时候。”

他花了一段时间才听到她在说什么，这句话炸得他搞不明白它的意思。“你说什么？！”

“……我不该提这个，”Trish摇了摇头，“可是你看起来真的很糟——”

她望着冲出门去的半魔的背影，怔怔地停下话头。那些事已经过了太久了，以至于没人忌讳再提起Vergil的名字……但她又悲哀地回忆起Dante本人其实从未主动说起过自己的哥哥。

“你该死的在搞什么鬼？！幻象？为什么发生的都变成了真的？！”

Cecilia抬起头，夺门而入的男人气喘吁吁，表情震怒地吼道。

“我也不知道会这样，Dante，”她平静地解释，这让Dante很想打她一拳，“看来我的法术在半魔身上的作用机制与人类不一样。”

银发的半魔花了一段时间才略微平息了一下自己气炸的肺。

“所以，实际发生的是时空旅行。”

“我猜也是这样。”她给自己续了茶，“发生这个的原因还有，你似乎有很强的改变过去的意愿。”

并没有喝茶的意思，半魔捧着茶杯愣愣地看着她。

“然而，并不会有什么不同。”

“……为什么？如果是真的回到过去，是可以改变未来的吧？”Dante感到自己在颤抖，像是干涸的心灵某处被注入了一线希冀。

Cecilia一脸责备地看着他，好似说着“我就知道你会这么说”。然后她像一贯的一样慢慢地开口，“理论上什么都有可能，但是从没有成功过。你高估了自己对记忆的掌控力……记忆真的不属于我们主观意志的控制领域。要让自己记得什么，和让自己忘记什么，都是很难的事。

“何况，已经发生的事难以改变，还因为时间进程是丝丝入扣的。人类的血管会有防止血液回流的结构，时间也一样。

“而且，人们对’自我’是相当的执着。”

“我一点都不明白你在说什么。”

“假如说你的院子里有一棵梨树，那么在它时间轴上任何一点，它都作为’梨树’而存在。你穿游到任何一个它的生命历程，从种子发芽到老根枯死，它都不可能结出一筐桃子给你。人对于’自己是什么样子的人’这点的执着，只会比这更甚——”

“假如是在’种子’之前——”

“那便相当于抹去了它存在的事实，因为它不再是’梨树’了，不再作为自己而存在，是个由外力驱使躯壳的怪物。况且我们，对，我指你和我，根本没有赋予灵魂的能力，又从何左右各种存在呢？事实上，如果留心，你会发现事实之所以成为事实，正是它们难以改变的原因。”

Dante因为她的话打了一个寒噤，但她并没有说服半魔打消他心里的念头。

“我知道言语对你只是徒劳，但是改变都是始于自身，从一而终。”

“那又是什么意思？”

Cecilia专注于摆放阵法内的水晶，半晌没有回答。

“你想必也知道了强硬做事的后果。要想改变别人，总要从自身开始。”她看着他说道，在念出咒语之前。“祝你好运。”

「集」

在Arkham到来之前的DMC事务所里，Dante前所未有的在思考。这在他而言并不常见，但他不得不承认那个女人说得有道理，仅凭本能做事有时候会行不通的，或许还更容易导致令人后悔的结局。

比如他不知道怎样令Vergil打消他那种疯狂的想法。Vergil并不是热衷于生灵涂炭，他只是想要获得魔界的力量，而对人类不屑一顾而已。想来想去，Dante也没能捉到一丝可以让自己的双胞胎哥哥心甘情愿留下的方法。

“改变总要从自身开始”，那么……

——如果自己跟着他过去魔界呢？

Dante握起拳头，觉得脚下虚软，可是心里已渐渐打定主意。

“通往魔界的大门就要关闭了，”Vergil退后一步，他腰上的伤口还在渗血，“我将要留在这里，这个父亲生活过的地方。”

“父亲？”Dante大步上前，“你别想这样简单地抛下我！”

Vergil近乎是猝不及防地被他撞了下去，想到这个，Dante总要笑上一笑。

大概是由于做好了准备，魔界的种种于Dante似乎也不是不能接受。虽然暗红的天空，布满熔岩状裂纹的地面与活着一般渗着汁液跳动的墙壁统统令他作呕。

一切都很遵照Vergil的意愿，Dante把项链交给了他，他无可置疑地继承了Sparda魔剑士的力量，还有Mundus魔帝的位置。所幸他遵守着交换项链的承诺：不会侵扰人间。虽然人间的恶魔一定会变多，Dante只能暗自对Lady感到抱歉。

“Dante，你睡得越来越久了。”门边响起说话声，年轻的魔帝走进Dante的房间。这是唯一的一间按照人类的习惯布置的房间，灯光在Vergil身上洒出片片流畅的水波纹，仿佛融化的金属在暗紫色的丝绸上流淌。

“……”

Dante坐起身，仍然感到困倦。本来是在魔界，取下项链不会产生那么严重的力量流失，然而他低估了自己身上人类的部分有多么根深蒂固，微小的不耐受在岁月的积累下竟然也变得越来越严重。

“我给你带了食物。”

Dante转头，看到了放下扁纸盒的一片袖口。他意识到那是pizza。

“我该感谢你没有带一堆草来给我吃？”他笑着开口，朝纸盒蹭去。如果将Vergil当作恶魔来看待，他其实是很有人情味的。

Vergil沉默地看着他延续着在魔界不必保留的人类行为，一脸嫌弃。

“有人试图想打破魔界封印。”Dante快要吃完一盒时，Vergil说道。

“呒……什么？为什么？”Dante抹抹嘴，“和你一样的疯子？”

Vergil并没有理会话中的嘲讽，“大概是为了复仇。而且，他也不是人类。”

“什么——Vergil，”Dante跃起来扯住对方的手臂，“你知道那是谁！他——”

“我知道。”Vergil冰冷地打断了他，难得地没有为身上的油渍发火，“我不会杀他，是他要杀我。”

他面无表情地走了出去，留下Dante半张着嘴，遗忘了口中的pizza——他承认不管多少岁，他的筹划技能完全是战五渣。

Dante溜出去见Nero，其实他不需要“溜”出去，Vergil根本不屑于限制他的自由。他那么强，从抹上去的额发到衣摆金色的云纹，强到有时候Dante甚至觉得追求力量也有几分道理。

小家伙见到他时咬牙切齿，他根本不知道Dante的身份。他被囚在一处空地，方式和他当时对Vergil做的一模一样。

“Nero？”他举起pizza盒子，不知道这种陈述有多少说服力，“我不是Vergil。要吃吗？”

Nero的表情让他回想起最初遇见Lady的时候。这个少年有点不像他认识的那一个，他的表情更淡漠一些……更像Vergil的亲儿子。

“你来干什么？你是谁？”

他走近少年，在对方浑身绷紧地戒备目光中挥剑砍开了禁锢他的链条。年轻的猎手不领情不道谢地舒缓了一下关节，“……多管闲事。”

Dante挑起一条眉毛，“闲事？”

“再见。”Nero检查了一下自己的武器，迈步离开。

“等等——”他叫住自己的侄子，“你来这里干什么？”

少年顶着一张像被年轻的Vergil上身了一样的扑克脸，“不关你事。”

想到自己认识的那个恶魔猎人，Dante因为反差太大笑出了声。

“有什么好笑的？”Nero恼火地出声。

——嗯，还是不太像，幸好不太像。

这样想着，Dante说道，“你要找Vergil？你知道路吗？”

少年停住脚步，然后Dante凭着出色的本能堪堪接住回身的一剑。他避开Red Queen的热力，横扫剑锋逼退对方，然后优哉游哉地躲掉Blue Rose的连发子弹——有些小习惯，几辈子都不会变。

“嘿Kid，宁可浪费子弹也不肯好好说话？”

这个Nero剑拔弩张地瞪了他几秒，终于无声地放低了武器。“别那么叫我。”

“我可以带你去。”Dante没有理睬他的抱怨，“但是你要告诉我你的故事。”

Nero的神情由狐疑转为有些惊讶，随后表情又从年轻的面孔上消失了。“你到底是谁？你也不是人类吧？”他像Vergil一般眯起眼睛，但肢体语言比他父亲丰富多了。

“Dante，”他忍住伸手揉揉对方头发的举动，“你也可以叫我……叔叔。”

“为什么帮我？”第六块牛肉粒pizza吃下肚，Nero打了一个饱嗝儿。与其说他被Dante的pizza收买，不如说他也对Dante的身世感到好奇。

他对自己的亲生母亲没有什么印象。从记事起，Nero便已经在修道院了。不过，和一个恶魔生孩子还那么早就抛弃他到孤儿院的女人，听着也没什么好感。

Nero不知道究竟有没有团结而友善的孩子团体，反正他是没有遇见过。从幼年到少年，他因外表与身世受尽了歧视……与无视，当他把拳头抡到没人敢招惹他之后。他十岁被Kyrie一家收养，除此之外没有人在乎过他……短暂的几年后就发生了那件事。

Dante眨眨眼，不知道怎么回答。他听懂了发生了什么，大概是Fotuna有个Mundus神教，小家伙的女朋友一家都是神教成员，然后他亲爱的老哥把教堂端了，那一家人也未能幸免；但过程中与Lady混乱地撞在一起，Nero侥幸逃出，女朋友不知下落……听起来和Vergil自身的经历倒是有六七分像，也难怪这个Nero更像他一点。

“呃……其实这件事不全是他的错。”Dante尴尬而答非所问地解释，做好了对方发飙的准备。

谁知Nero头也不抬，“我知道。有团体的地方就有腐败和是非。”

Dante咽了口唾沫，“那你……”

“我想要力量。没有力量，什么都保护不了。”

“……”

Dante捶胸顿足，很想喷出一口老血。他一步步把老Vergil惯到今天这个位置，谁能想到会后院起火又出来个小“Vergil”？Dante很喜欢Nero，不论是这只还是那只，他不介意像惯Vergil一样惯着他……他可以想办法把月亮摘下来给一个人，可是谁能告诉他怎样把唯一的月亮摘给吵着闹着要的两个人？

“你怎么不说话？我现在不怎么喜欢你。”

Dante看着Nero的脸，还没有褪尽少年的轮廓却要拔出自身年龄几十倍的冷漠。他不知道该不该笑，“……我说话的话，你恐怕会更不喜欢我。”

“你最好解释一下你的所作所为，Dante。”Vergil闪身躲过Nero的攻击，冰冷地开口，“为什么带他来？”

这是个好问题，因为他发现自己不知道。Nero打得气喘吁吁，而Vergil像自己和Nero初遇之时一样，根本没有认真。

但是他哥哥没有他那么好的脾气。

“我没有时间跟你这样浪费下去。”

Vergil闭眼转身，不堪其扰。小的那只当然不肯善罢甘休，一个冲刺便又斩过去。慢动作一般，Dante看到Vergil回转身，握在Yamato上的指节微微改变了力度——

他不管不顾地冲了过去，眼前火光冲天。

“Vergil，你疯了吗，那是你儿子！”扛着火箭炮叫嚣的女人，Dante这辈子只见过一个。

“嗐，他连亲弟弟都捅，儿子算什么。”他略微放下心来，咕嘟到，“人来得够齐的。”

“闭嘴，跟你的事还没完！”飞快地还嘴，Lady身形一转，各式子弹向两人一齐招呼过来。

Dante摇摇头，无奈地东躲西窜，Lady有充分的理由不原谅他。Vergil的目光扫过他，又转向Lady，“这么多年，你也没有变聪明。”虽然这样说着，他却不得不分神应付起她。

Lady的金蝉脱壳非常奏效，一半也是因为Vergil没有什么兴致，追上去的话，Dante一定会阻止他。刺鼻的浓烟终于散去，露出有些灰头土脸的两个半魔。

“咳咳……”Dante环视一周，蓦然惊叫，“Nero不见了！”

Vergil状似无动于衷，“不然你以为她是来干什么的？”

“……”

他看向魔界无论哪个方向都望不远的天空，怅然地叹了口气。

“你还没有回答我的问题。”

“嗯？”Dante转头，他的双胞胎哥哥没什么表情地看向他。

“为什么带他来？”

“我们不是一向都有Family Reunion的优良传统，”他偏了偏头，“比起那个，你刚才真的打算杀了他？”

Vergil干脆利落地转头往他自己的住处走去。

“喂，Verge！”Dante追了上去，那也是他房间的方向，“Nero是你儿子——”

“那又如何？”年长的半魔略微停顿了脚步，还是开口解释道，“我用的刀背。”

Dante冲上前抱住了Vergil，对方顿了一阵，似乎认真思考了要不要把他一脚踢进熔岩，然后简单地回揽了他。

黑幕最盛之时，恰是人最安心之时。

Dante还是有去人间酒吧的习惯，即使身在魔界也不例外。半魔不是真正的魔物，来往两界比想象中的要容易得多。

“你的日子过得真悠闲啊。”有人抽出他旁边的高脚椅坐下，是Lady。

“你是因为当不成我的金主了感到难过吧……”Dante晃晃手里的fireball，“先请我喝一杯～”

“上次的账单还没结清呢，你又搞出了一大笔损失费，还有上上次……”

“好，Stop……”避免被喋喋不休淹死，Dante竖起一只手，“什么事？”

“你有见到Nero吗？”

“Nero？你不是带走了他吗？”

“我带他出了魔界，告诉他，’我不会救你第三次，给我好好在这边待着’，”Lady喝了一口她的酒，“他扔下一句’啰嗦’，就走掉了……我还有自己的事，又不能寸步不离地跟着他。”

“我知道了。”Dante看着手里的杯子，他的手在杯壁上留下一道道指痕，“我回去看看。”

银发的半魔起身迈向门口，Lady叫住了他，“Dante！”

他转脸，嘈杂的乐声里她的神情复杂，“你还好吧？”

Dante根本不想弄明白她在问什么，于是背对着她挥了挥手。

他没有想过这就已经太迟了。

“你又喝酒？”Dante本想直接砸到自己的床上，却发现房间里等着的Vergil。

“我不像你那么禁欲，老哥。”他甩掉大衣和靴子，“晚上来查我的岗？我怎么不知道你有这嗜好……”

“闭嘴。”Vergil瞥了他一眼，Dante觉得相比于之前直接用幻影剑把他扎成刺猬的举动，这十分友好。“有一样东西，我猜你会感兴趣见一见。”

走道传来脚步声，金属相互碰撞，节奏清晰。Dante转过身盯住门口，全身的血从头皮凉到脚跟。

“不。”

他倒退一步，看向Vergil，“不，你没有……”

他的后背撞上了墙壁。室内的光线一寸寸驱走走向门口的人身上的阴影，像生生撕去连在肉上的皮。

黑色的盔甲，流畅的线型纹路中填充着淡蓝的魔力。他走上前，轻微弯膝向Vergil行礼。

Dante听到一把熟悉而平板的声音，“父亲。”

他觉得自己出离了情绪，像是灵魂被狠狠地从后脑打出前额，漂浮地看着世界继续进行。

——不，不是这样！

他转向少年依然青涩的脸，皮肤褪了血色与湿润，变得苍白而干枯。Nero的眼眸半垂着，他的眼睛里只有黑暗。

——不，我不想要这样！

他跌坐下去，又手脚并用地爬到Nero面前，捧起他的脸。

“……为什么。”他喃喃道。一时间Dante竟觉得有些想笑，假如这是什么蹩脚的三流剧本，而他、Vergil和Nero都在敬业地念着台词……他一定会笑场，而且是捧腹大笑。

“物尽其用，”当他感到踪迹，沿着一路的血与星点破碎的影狼尸体追去，Vergil已经确信这个年轻的半魔救不回来。但他不认为这些事值得告诉Dante，“他现在变得更强了。”魔物们没有什么伦理与秩序，它们服从他是因为他的力量，自然不会顾及谁是他的儿子。

Dante甚至没有听见他的话，否则他会炸掉。他捧着Nero的脸，手在颤抖，“看着我，Kid，你看着我……”

他祈求道，曾经的少年呆呆地对视着他，目光像两口枯井。

“为什么追求力量……”

晶亮的两点出现在Nero干涸的眼眶，他的体内没有流动的血液，只有液态的蓝色魔力切割着他的脸。

“你认识他也没多久，这么在意？”Vergil的声音终于飘进耳朵。这是事实，Dante明白他是在心里加上了他认识的那个Nero的份，也许还有他认识的那个年轻的Vergil。“现在你看到力量的好处了。”

Dante战栗着，他麻木着；他从混乱的脑子里拽出了Cecilia的话，他想他明白了她的意思。

登上Mundus位置的Vergil，其实是变成了叫做Vergil的Mundus；而眼前的Nero Angelo，才是真正的Vergil，他有着悲惨命运的双胞胎哥哥。他救下了Vergil的外壳，纵容它做那些陌生而遥远的罪恶，而他的哥哥呢？他的哥哥在Vergil成为魔帝之时就死掉了，死得更加彻底……除了造成更大的混乱与痴缠，他没有真正地改变任何事。

“我已经让他听令于你。”

Dante笑了起来，他的笑声听得Vergil皱眉，“真的？多谢了，Vergil。”

“Dante，不是我……”

Vergil还未跨出一步，就看见Dante抱紧了依然屈身行礼的Nero，凑近他的耳边，“Nero，杀了我。”

暗黑天使出色的反应一秒都没有迟钝，Devil Bringer狠狠地陷进他的身体，然后穿透了它。Dante感到一半以上的器官与骨骼都飞了出去。

他感到轻松，就算是Vergil也不能在他咽气之前把那些杂碎拼好复位。痛觉神经都是为了继续活下去服务的，此刻它们认定了他没救，也没有找什么麻烦。他看着Nero的脸，干枯的皮肤点着几星溅上去的自己的血；那脸依然一副直愣愣不知所谓的表情……Dante慢慢地闭上了眼睛。

“我这次并没有改变过去。”在迦蓝幻象店里坐下，Dante忙不迭地开口。他与Nero通过电话，那个小鬼还很健在。

“不，并不是这样，”Cecilia拿起一个圆圆的茶壶，“我倾向于认为你没有返回那个被你改变了的未来，因为这次时空干涉以你的死亡结束，所以那个未来容不下你。”

“平行世界吗？所以就随便挑了一个我还活着的世界让我回来了？”

“也可以勉强这样理解。”

“如果我没死，怎么能保证返回的就是之前的那个未来？”

“你说对了，”女人起身把尖叫的水壶从炉台拿下，“不能保证。”

Dante低下头想了一会儿，“真不靠谱啊。”

“相比魔法与禁术，与恶魔的交易恐怕更靠谱。我猜你已经厌倦了吧？”

Dante闻声抬眼，“不，恰恰相反。”

Cecilia注视着他，没有说话。

「灭」

“改变只能从自身开始”，Dante一直默念着这句话。

他想要改变Vergil，就必须要Vergil自己做出改变；道理并不困难，他只觉得自己之前错得离谱。

Dante决定不再对Vergil做隐瞒，将一切和盘托出。既然选择不是自己来做，事实就是最有说服力的条件。问题是怎么说服Vergil相信自己……

当务之急是，他必须先找到Lady。

摩托车行驶在Fotuna的街道上，Lady觉得自己一定是疯了。天知道为什么她会在去Temen-ni-gru的路上被一个白毛的恶魔猎人截下来，对方张口便叫出了她的名字，对她的身世与打算也无不知晓。

“你会读心术？”Mary不觉得和站在她机车前面的这男子打过任何照面，可她自己都不信世上真有读心术这种东西。

“不会。”Dante简短地答，没有让开的意思，“我不是这个世界的人，不管你信不信。”

“那与我何干？”她不耐烦地发动起摩托。

“因为我需要你帮我一个忙，作为回报，我会解决大部分挡路的东西，你到时候可以直接解决你的……家事。”

“如果我说不呢？让开！”

“那就试试看。”

两人交起手来，Mary发现这个人十分难缠，而且对自己的打法非常了解。在他身上耗费过多弹药的话，这次行动的成功率也会降低……她恼火地想到。

“听着，Lady，我只是想试图说服你，”他架开她的枪，蓝色的眼睛透着恳求，“我来到这个世界已经三次了。”

她停住动作，半信半疑，而且对他叫自己“Lady”这件事突然感到熟悉，好像它已经真实发生过了。

“为什么？你被困在这里了？”

“一言难尽，其实也是……家事。”

“……先说你的事来听听。”有点被Dante打动，加上第六感与一点八卦的天性，Lady放下了沉重的金属枪筒。

Dante长话短说地向她竹筒倒豆子，倒了很久……他没想到说服一个Lady就已经如此艰难。想到执迷不悟的老哥，他不禁叹了口气。

“就算你不相信，同我合作也不会有损失。”他看着她，最终这样说道。从这个短发姑娘的表情上，Dante能看出她多半还是不相信自己。就在他准备放弃的时候，Lady说话了。

“好吧。但是出什么事我不负责，”她和Dante确定了修道院的地址，“我不怎么会照顾小孩。”

在她出示了Dante的照片，言明想要带Nero见见亲人，然后站在门前的石阶上等待时，Lady还是没有想明白为什么自己会答应来做这种事。

那个男人，Dante……他所说的一切荒谬无比，她却莫名其妙地有些动容。或许潜意识里，她认为他是值得相信的。

算了……反正自己并没有损失什么。Lady这样想着，接过Nero，在人们对她抢眼的火箭炮好奇打量的目光中扬长而去。

“我听到了，她来了。”

Lady气喘吁吁地跑上塔顶的楼梯，听到了Dante的声音。她换了个抱Nero的姿势，一岁多的孩子，睡得很香。又走了几步，就看到了Dante口中的Vergil，他们长得真是完全一样。他看到她，几乎退后了一步，隔着手套攥紧了刀鞘。

“感谢，Lady。”Dante爬了起来，“现在我可以’编’故事了，亲爱的哥哥。”

Vergil没有动，但已经可以从他脸上读出彻底的惊愕。

“我知道你和Arkham一起行动，知道你一年前在Fotuna，知道这是你的儿子Nero，所以……”Dante抹了把脸上的雨，“我也知道你会去魔界，败给Mundus，然后死去。

“我亲手杀死了你，那时我认不出你……我后悔了，Vergil，我后悔了！可是我已经没有机会选择，我无法改变任何事。这不是我第一次回到这里，我试过，强制你或是自己妥协……结果都一样糟。

“可是你还可以选择，你可以左右自己的命运！我们会有一次和小时候一样的完美配合，我相信那时候你也不是专注于得到力量。我们注定是双生子，为什么你一定要为了力量丢下我？”

说着说着就带出了斥责与控诉，Dante语无伦次地停下来，他不知道自己竟是想这样向Vergil抱怨的。看着Lady用一块豆青色的油布给Nero遮雨，他不知道应该再讲些什么，他的思路在脑中断掉了。

“说完了？”

Vergil依然紧紧地攥着Yamato，大雨泼在三个人身上，他的头发并不比Dante的整齐到哪里去，从眼神看去却还是分明的两个人。

Dante的心沉了下去，“你不相信？可是我，我——”

他最终也没说出什么来。

看着弟弟嗫嚅的嘴唇，Vergil叹了口气，“我相信。”

就连Lady都抬起头来。Dante连退三步，又跨进一步，“Verge，你！你怎么会——”

“这是第三次了吧。”

“所以你——所以你对这一切都是有记忆的？！”Dante惊恐地大喊大叫，他早忘记了Cecilia提过她的法术对半魔的效用不一样，也没想起来他的哥哥也是货真价实的半魔。

Vergil颔首，“嗯，一开始只是持刀时隐约地看见一些似乎总会实现的片段，之后就越来越连贯清晰。”

——果然是因为Yamato吗。

Dante在心下想着，一定要找Cecilia问个明白。

“这是你第三次认识我？为什么我没有记忆？”旁边传来Lady的问话。

“呃……大概是因为你是人类。”Dante抚额。

“十岁那年的下午，我回想过很多遍。当时我以为你死了，我以为你们都死了。”

那是他们生活骤变的界点，之前的无数片段，抓在Dante手里的母亲的裙边，落在Vergil头上的父亲的手，都像飞到遥不可及地方的蝴蝶翅膀，回想起来像是在从小窗窥伺别人的生活。

追踵而至的恶魔，Vergil记得自己惊慌失措地寻找父亲，Eva在尖叫，Dante说什么也不肯离开母亲。

“Run！Dante，Run——！”

男孩被推了一个趔趄，又哭着扑回去。Vergil去拉他，Dante情急之中咬了他的手，他又急又恼，自己跑出门去。

Vergil没有找到父亲，他不知道去哪里找。街上也游荡着恶魔，零星的火光与硫磺气味爆裂开，那是几个恶魔猎人的双管猎枪。他不知道父亲会突然不见，否则一切就不会发生……

“Vergil，那些都是过去的事——”

“那时我下定决心，要变得强大，要保护你们。”Vergil继续了之前的句子，“真的说起来，现在这些也是过去的事，Dante。”

“什么意思？”

“我拒绝，Dante，”Vergil向他走了几步，“我不会跟你留在人间。”

Dante盯着前行的靴跟，心里一片片暗了下去，“Verge，你还是……还是不相信我。”

“我说过了，我相信。”

“那你为什么还要这么选！这条路是错的，错的！你不会成功的，你听到我的话了吗？”他吵醒了Nero，Lady笨拙地应对着哭闹的孩子，“你不相信你会死吗？”

“Dante！”即使作为一个旁观者，Lady也觉得那些话有点过分了。想象一个人对自己说如果怎样怎样你就会死，无论如何都感觉很令人恼火。

“不是。”Vergil没有理会她，“你搞错了很多事。为什么你不回到十岁那年，拦下父亲，救下母亲？如果你成功了，我们就不会以这样的情形见面。”

“你是说——”

“我没有让你去穿越到那时候，笨蛋。”他意识到和Dante交流还是很艰难，“你会发现新的原因，父亲会走，母亲会为保护我们而死，都不是无缘无故的。这是没有尽头的。”

“可是，Vergil——”

“为什么你要来这里？对于现在的我，或者说，原来的我，”Vergil几乎看不出来地摇了摇头，“已经太晚了。”

Dante低下头，表情隐在额发后面，“不追求力量，你就无法存活吗？”

“是无法安心。我相信你说的话，接受自己的失败。”Vergil阐明，“但我失败了，不代表这条路是错的。”

他看上去根本不在意自己会死。

“我不能说服自己不去追求力量。如果因为结局不好而改变心意，那我面对自己，也会抬不起头。”

Vergil几乎说了他这辈子说过最多的话。Dante仰起头，深重的夜幕回望着他。雨水打在他的脸上，恣意地流着，他连话都说不出。

“Nero……还好吗？”Vergil问道。

“不太像你这个混蛋。”

Vergil听到回答，轻笑起来。这笑容并不心机与冰冷，好像在留恋地抚摸着一切，又慷慨激昂地挥手作别。

Dante突然扯下项链朝Vergil砸去，“给你！反正你该死的一定要去魔界——”

“不，Dante，你需要它的力量。”Vergil前冲两步握住他的手，被不管不顾地甩开。

“Damn it，Vergil，我他妈的不在乎——”

“我在乎。”Vergil抱住了他的弟弟，这大概是他生命中的第一次，后者僵在原地，“够了，Dante，不要再这样重逢了。”

Nero眨着带泪花的眼睛看着他未曾有机会谋面的血亲，一点也不明白状况地咯咯笑了出来，抱着他的Lady却哭了。

Dante想同Cecilia谈谈，他走出门，却找不到那个“迦蓝幻象”的店面。

“昨天我不小心砸到你的头了？”Trish看向他，毫无歉意，“这条街区出了名的脏乱差，离Temen-ni-gru又那么近，谁会到这里开店。”

——“如果我没死，怎么能保证返回的就是之前的那个未来？”

——“你说对了，不能保证。”

Dante失魂落魄地走回房间，忘了对Trish反唇相讥。

他做了一个梦。梦里，他推开门走进那个装饰的很巴洛克的客厅，在Cecilia面前坐了下来。

“你提醒了我一件重要的事，因为不能确定你返回的世界有我的存在，我在你的意识里埋下了这个梦境。”女人眨了眨她翠绿的眼睛。

Dante点了一下头，沉默了好一阵才说道，“我放弃了，他宁肯自己去死。”他想，坐在对面的女人一定又是一副“我早就告诉过你”的表情，见鬼。

“换作是你，你也会不顾一切地留在人间，Dante。”

“可我并没做错——”Dante开口，又即刻后悔。

“他也没有做错，至少他是这样认为的。”Cecilia看了他一眼，没有多说。

“你怎么知道？难道他——”

“我无法告诉你，Dante。平行世界有很多，你可以认为存在任何可能性。我很欣赏Vergil这个人，他明白成败与否和是非对错不是一回事……虽然和你一样固执。”

“我不明白——”

“Dante，你明白。”她抬眼看他，指尖扣在一起，“即使你没有在人间活到现在，你也选择了他们，这不由你的死活决定。人固有一死，贪生怕死的人是不配有自己的人生的。”

Dante沉默了。他并没有认为过活着是一件幸运的事情，但这听上去是没错。

“所以别总是看着过去了，你也是，他也是，都揪着降临在自己身上的不幸不放……你也看到了之后发生在他身上的事。人不能为了过去活着，不能把梦想安置在回忆里。”

他安静地听着，思考着自己的梦想。他还有梦想吗？他在记忆里回头，于是看见了歪歪扭扭的Home，小孩子玩耍的庭院……人是要成长的，人是会长大的，Once you’ve become a man，就塞不回去了。

他注视着一片空茫。未来呢？未来有什么呢？他对任何事，任何人，都没有期待啊……他希望他们开心，这倒是一定的，可是对此他可以真的做些什么吗？

“可以回答我一个问题吗？”过了良久，Dante开口，“为什么要起这个店名？”

“我很高兴你问了这个，”Cecilia笑得弯起眼睛，“我为此得意了很久。’迦蓝’在古魔法语里是’无尽的，空虚的’的意思，虽说这是幻象，可究竟是幻象还是世界，其实在于自己。三千世界如过眼云烟，也还是梦幻泡影，关键看你是认真生活，还是虚浮度日。”

“果然是这种玄乎其玄的调调。”Dante笑道。

“我有一个真正的幻象送给你，”看到Dante的表情，她补充道，“普通的，无害的。”

“我考虑一下要不要相信你。”

“你没得选，”她站起身，“世界还很精彩，不要把自己关在门外。”

“喂——”

来不及说话，Dante感到周围的景色旋转起来……尘埃落定之后，他发现自己抱着几盒还有些温热的pizza，站在自己的事务所前。

暖黄的灯光从门缝透了出来，他听到了摇滚乐和隐隐的对话声，不知是Lady还是Nero……

“……关在门外吗。”他低声咕哝道，推开门走了进去。

「道」

十月的Fotuna，充沛的阳光与叶子将落未落的乔木丛，气温乍寒还暖，连空气都成了金色的。站在街上的Thais注视着从一条暗巷走出的裹着长斗篷戴着兜帽的男子，突然就注意到了这一切。

她本来是出来买作画用的油彩，在这两年里她与作为画师的父亲一同为教堂新修的礼拜厅创作壁画。父亲身体不好，吃不消长时间的劳作，经常卧病在床，担子主要落在了女儿身上。Thais认为整幅作品差强人意，可是画面的中心——天使长Michael与堕天使Lucifer的对峙，却还是空白。少女为此绞尽脑汁，脑海中却搜索不到任何适合安放的面孔。工程为此搁置下来，教皇对此十分不悦。

男子堪堪漏出的半张脸与一点点下颌的线条暗合了她的想象。她有些失神地默默尾随，心脏因为终于找到了那块难得的拼图而砰砰作响。

钟楼响起了晚祷前的赞歌，因为位置居高与特殊的建筑结构，声音在整个小镇传播开来。

Thais甩了甩头，她一直不太喜欢Cynthia的歌声，但据说她是教皇的养女，被视为掌上明珠，镇上的人更是为她的嗓音与美貌疯狂。她转头看向自己尾随的对象，他居然和街上的其他人一样停下了脚步，但并未跟着双手合十祈祷，而只是抬头望着声音传来的方向。渐暗的天色下她看不清他的目光，却隐隐感到了危险。

她认真地打量了一番他的厚粗布斗篷下隐隐凸现的轮廓，大概是一柄长剑。虽然害怕又局促不安，Thais还是一步步向他走了过去。

Vergil知道有人注意到了自己，他并没有心思理会，反正对方不是恶魔，自己的打扮又同镇上人格格不入。他正在为出现在内心的念头震惊不已。

他早已听闻唱诗班的那位红衣领唱，她的歌声会令人如痴如醉。如今他在咏唱调中驻足，对这个教堂可以蛊惑一个镇的信徒不再感到任何奇怪。这并不是因为她的歌声有多动人……或者说，那动人远远超过了人类嗓音能达到的程度。

“阁下！”

Vergil转过脸，有些不悦地看到那个注意到自己的女孩竟然尾随了过来。他礼貌地等待对方开口。

“我有一个不情之请……”

Thais感到很局促，但还是结结巴巴地道出了原委。

“您要参照我作画？”Vergil冷冰冰地确认，没有忘记这个守旧的城镇的礼节。这倒是个潜入教堂的机会，他暗想。

“是的！请阁下应允这个唐突的请求——”

话音未完，Vergil突然揽过少女闪到一旁。正如他所料，被歌声吸引的不仅是愚蠢的人类，还有恶魔。

“走。”他低声道，但那女孩已经吓呆了，他预料下一秒她就会像个绵软的布娃娃一般倒下去——这般无用而任人宰割，人类就是这样。

Vergil将她推至身后，握住自己的爱刀，前方的空气抖动着绽裂，浮动游走着锐利的划痕无死角地网住了那个倒霉的恶魔。他从容不迫地轻轻收刀，鲜血迟了三秒才飞迸而出。

他转过身，姑娘不负所望地翻了翻眼睛，晕了过去。

Thais醒来的时候，天已经彻底地暗了下来。屋子里没有点灯，她坐起来，触到了简洁的床褥。她眨眨眼，适应黑暗的眼睛逐渐看清自己身在一间旅舍。门发出一声轻响，随后披着斗篷的身影走了进来。

“阁下——”她开口，“对不起，给您添麻烦了。”

他顿住，好像已经遗忘了她的存在，“醒了就回家吧。”

“……抱歉。”听出话语的冷淡，Thais俯身穿上短靴，叹了口气。

“您明天要工作？需要我一同前往教堂吗？”

姑娘花了一些时间才明白他的意思，这让Vergil感到厌烦，随后的千恩万谢更是如此。

“我是画师的女儿Thais，可否告知阁下的——”女孩仍在喋喋不休。

“Gilver。”他把斗篷扔到一边，点起灯，重新研究起Temen-ni-gru的结构。过了大约一刻钟，他才意识到那女人没有动作，而是在盯着他看。

“怎么，您？”他冷淡地抬眼。

“啊，抱歉，我只是在想您的脸真是太合适了，而且您的头发十分美丽……”Thais低下头，有些不好意思。

Vergil对对于他外貌的夸奖无动于衷，“这里有一位红衣领唱？”他想了想，问道。

“教皇之女Cynthia？您是为她而来的？”少女开口答道，感到有些失落。

锐利的蓝眼睛盯着她看了一阵，“不，只是好奇。”他起身送她到门口。

Vergil不知道自己为何会带那个少女，Thais，到自己下榻的地方。按照他的性格，多半会任对方躺倒在大街上。他可以说服自己这是潜入教堂的有效手段，但他很清楚，不是这样。

晚祷的歌声依然在他的耳畔缠绕。那只Siren（注：罗马神话中的海妖，凭歌声迷惑舵手让船触礁。此处指运用声音的女魔）正在求偶，或许是受到影响，对女性要格外在意些。他又想到早些时候出现在心里的那个疯狂念头，他希望能找到一个强大女魔，诞下自己的子嗣……

Vergil揉了揉自己的额角。他知道这与人类推崇的爱情无关，恶魔是遵从欲望的生物；也未必是自己的真实想法。然而他并不抵触这个念头，他看不到抵触的必要。Vergil不知道当年魔剑士Sparda在遇见Eva时是什么心态，但想到Dante若是知道了自己在这里做什么，脸上会有什么精彩生动的表情……他成功地逗笑了自己。

“那就是Cynthia。”从长梯上爬下来行礼时，Thais扯了扯他的衣袖。

不需要她的提醒，Vergil也能认出自己的目标：那袭红衣在信徒刻板的服饰之中太显然了。他自己也穿着刻板的服饰，白底绣金线的长袍与硬领，红丝绒的包边精巧细致。这打扮暗合了他外貌中一些淡漠的禁欲气质，导致一般神职人员不敢质疑这个神秘男子的来历。

然而Cynthia显然不在一般人员之列，她直接走向他，伸出了手。

“这是……新来的……”Thais在旁边开口，语无伦次。

“在下是新加入骑士团的恶魔猎手，今日在此帮画师的忙。”Vergil弯身行礼，亲吻她手套上的戒指。他知道她认出了他并非人类。

“骑士？”她忽略了满身颜料的姑娘，用一套红宝石发梳打理整齐的金发簇拥的脸上绽开微笑。

“Gilver，女士。”他微笑地还礼。

“我听说，镇上的恶魔又变多了，”Cynthia往回走了几步，“可是您带来的，Gilver先生？”

“我认为它们是倾倒于您的美貌与歌喉。”Vergil并未说谎，他也抓住了对方眼中一闪而逝的轻笑。

“您过奖了。教皇大人十分重视壁画的创作，还望先生能尽力帮忙。”红衣的女人笑得十分妩媚，眼睛却看向Thais，“完工后唱诗班将在此演唱庆祝，还请两位务必光临。”

“无比荣幸。”

Vergil注视着Cynthia携一队教职人员离去，没有留意身旁的少女一直地注视着他。

这个教堂里，不是蠢货的人全都是恶魔。赞美诗的合唱快要开始了，Vergil坐在礼拜厅里环视，毫不惊讶地发现这一点。大概只有Thais是例外，他转脸看了看身旁拘谨的姑娘，这可能是因为她要照顾父亲，并不住在这里，也不算真正的神职人员。

“我从来不知道同一张脸可以既契合天使长，与恶魔相配也毫不突兀！Gilver，你真是太神奇了！没有遇见你，这幅壁画绝不会这么快完成！”几天的相处，两人逐渐以你相称，他只觉得这是个傻乎乎的小姑娘。这场合唱太不简单，Vergil不知道Cynthia的打算，但是Thais的处境很是危险。

“这些是惯常曲目吗？”他指着节目单问，心里已经在考虑怎么让她离开，虽然他不是很在乎。

“不，完全没有听过。不过我对音乐不太熟悉。”

“是吗？你的名字可是一出歌剧。”

“是反宗教的一部，很多人因为这个不喜欢我。”

简直智障，Vergil附和她笑了几声，“我很喜欢那一部。’Dis moi que je suis belle’（译：告诉我，镜子，我的美貌将永驻）。”

“‘Le ciel... rien n’existe！Rien n'est vrai que la vie et que l’amour des etres... Je t’aime！’（译：其实根本没有天国，人世间的爱才是最真实的，我在爱你）……”女孩接了下去，直视着他，声情并茂。他转过了脸，几乎冷哼了一声。

“你走吧，过一会儿Cynthia会杀了所有人。”

她还没有从自己直白的暗示里回神，“什么？”

“离开这里，他们都是恶魔，”他不带表情地说道，“要是你相信我的话。”

“可是你一个人……？”

“你认为我无法应付？”

“不……”Thais看起来依然十分困惑，但已经向门口跑去，“我会找人帮忙，你小心。”

Vergil根本没有听见她的话。

Cynthia开口的一霎那便有人倒了下去，眼目流血。更多的恶魔却被夺去意识一般，流着口水向前冲去。Vergil站起身看着这一片混乱，清晰地感到那声音有技巧地撩拨着他的情欲。他冷下脸看向台上的女魔，她也回望着他；嗓音沿着乐句优美地滑移，那些精虫上脑的恶魔竟木偶一般受制于此，无法近前。

她一步步向他走来，逐渐展现出恶魔的形态，从脚爪到鳞片。不需要只言片语，她已表明了她要他，全不在意其他追求者的死活。

Vergil冷笑起来，袖起双臂欣赏她拔上最后的高音。天花板彩色的装饰琉璃被震得粉碎，恶魔们纷纷痛苦地捂住耳朵；这对他倒不算什么，虽然他有点低估了她，Cynthia也不过比那些喽啰稍微厉害了那么一点。乐音落下，红衣的魔物变回长相姣好的女人看着他。Vergil拔出Yamato，只一瞬，环绕她的恶魔通通被腰斩，血液洒出一个漂亮弧线。他飞身向前，戴着Beowulf的手指卡住她的脖子，丝毫没有留情。

“你果然不是……”红衣的女魔无谓地挣扎着，Vergil勾起嘴角，devil trigger成魔人形态，向四周辐射的魔力让她的身躯更加痛苦地扭动起来。

“不是人类。”他玩味地看着她变白的脸色，忽然并不想杀她了。反正她在发情，或许他可以……

“呯——”

Vergil迅速地偏了下头，子弹正打中Cynthia的脸。她的表情愣怔了一阵，挂在他手臂的完美胴体和其他的恶魔一样化为黑烟弥散而去。

“Gilver——”

他暗叹一声，转过脸来，“Thais，你还真是误事啊……”

女孩看上去又吓得不会动了，Vergil发誓这次她晕过去他绝对不会理她。他看着她滑稽地抱着一杆很长的双筒猎枪发抖，解除了魔人化，“快走吧。”

“你又赶我走？”Thais抖了好一阵，下定决心一般将猎枪丢到一边。Cynthia的歌声引得整个城镇的恶魔发狂，随处可见被撕碎的肢体，她的家也成了废墟。“我已无处可去。”

“那你也不应该留在这里，”Vergil很有些讶异，“你看到了，我也不是人类。”

“你说我误事？”似乎下了很大决心，她抬起脚走到他面前，“她能做到的，我也可以做到。”

“哦，是吗？”他心不在焉地打趣，源头消亡之后，疯狂的念头也在逐渐退去。

Thais抿了抿嘴，眼里闪过一丝强硬与决绝，献祭一般地吻了他。

——蠢姑娘……

Vergil暗自觉得这非常荒谬，甚至有些好笑。他试着想了想如果当初Sparda在人间也遭遇类似的情况，将会作何应对；又想了想Dante，那个白痴估计求之不得……被歌声勾起的情欲在不断退去，他却揽紧了这个人类温暖而易碎的身子。

“呜……”

圣水在他的皮肤上流淌，先是冰的刺骨，随后又变得火烫。Trish，或者说Mundus，总有一万种办法将他弄醒。

Vergil不知道自己在哪里，大概是地狱吧。他败给了Mundus，战斗中连Yamato都断为两截。而再醒过来时，便是无尽的折磨。四肢的锁链强迫着他的魔人形态，Trish，那个长着他母亲Eva的脸的恶魔，用断掉的Yamato顺着盔甲所在的一片片流线型割裂恶魔的皮肤，再直接用魔力从他身上剥离下来……那痛得他几乎看不清自己身上发生了什么。随后他惊恐地发现，剥离过恶魔皮肤的肢体竟褪为伤痕累累的皮肉——人类的。他们在剥夺他的魔力。

“我要给你做一副漂亮的独一无二的盔甲，Vergil，你要穿上它为我战斗！”

Mundus的声音刺穿他的耳膜，他想要唾上一口，意识又被新一轮疼痛震得发昏。

摆在他面前的半成品一点点日臻完善，那真的是一副漂亮的黑色盔甲，顺着闪耀着淡蓝魔力的线条编织进了坚硬的金属。如果它不是用自己做的，Vergil不会拒绝穿上试试。他的身体越来越虚弱，Trish折磨他的周期似乎也在随之变长，似乎怕他一下痛死了……于是Vergil有了更多时间浮想联翩。

腰间Dante砍出来的口子没有愈合，它大概不会愈合了，暗红的血盆大口一样的边缘在溃烂的边缘，他鲜有地感到它在鲜明作痛，随着他的呼吸拉锯一样地痛。

Vergil想自己快要死了。多数时候他已经丧失知觉，往事潮水般涌上眼前，争先恐后地循环播放。

他想起Trish向他走来，他一时怔住，低念一声“mother”过后Mundus大笑，而她则为名副其实的面无表情的刽子手，对他施行一轮轮的折磨。他想起Arkham的欺骗与背叛，被迫遭到毁损的计划，还有Dante，他愚蠢的弟弟从不理解他，不论追求还是痛楚……或许这两样是一回事。

他心里很恨，他不知道自己在恨什么，也无暇顾及，甚至是不想知道。Vergil只知道憎恨在他的心里像火一般猛烈地燃着，正如痛楚火舌一般烧着掠着他的肉体，这填充着他的意志，他不知道自己是藉由这才保持了理智，还是已经彻底地丢掉了理智……

又一片盔甲做好了。是最后一片吗？倒数第几片呢？

Vergil不知道，他累了。

他又做了一个梦。

在梦里，Sparda沿着这片流淌着腐液与熔岩的贫瘠土地向他走来，用一块布巾轻柔地揩拭他苍白无力的身体上的污痕与血渍。

“父亲……”他低下头，不敢抬脸，“对不起。”

身上的束缚消失了，他落到一个怀抱中，这种感觉就连记忆中都没有有过，至少Vergil不记得了。

“对不起，”他喃喃说道，“我失败了……”

“够了，Vergil，”初代的魔剑士打断了他，“够了。”

Vergil叹了口气，感到头上传来轻抚，一下一下，小时候他学会了什么，父亲也是这般夸奖鼓励他，“别再勉强自己，我的孩子！”

Vergil笑了，无力而遗憾，藤蔓般缠绕在他心上的种种恨意忽然失掉了根茎，片片萎顿下去。

“我知道你对自己体内恶魔的血引以为傲……可现在，到了人类的那一半发挥作用的时候了。”

这是什么意思？Vergil不知道，他有更关心的事，Trish，Mundus，他们的计划……他们会去找Dante……

他企图向父亲传达什么，“可是……我……”

“都放下，交给Dante吧，你做的已经够了。跟我走吧，我的儿子，离开这里……”

……是吗。小时候一向都是弟弟在惹麻烦，如今竟然轮到他收拾烂摊子……Vergil感到一丝内疚，又夹几分恶劣的快意。他最终释然地笑了笑，闭上了眼睛。

他们会离开这里……

“Master，他已经没有意识了。”Trish放下破碎的Yamato，抬头望向Mundus。

“很好。给他穿上Nelo Angelo，”三只红色的眼睛兴奋地浮在魔界浑浊的天空中，“是时候让你去会一会Dante了。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：在开学前写完我真是太高兴了，不然估计就永远夭折了……贴一下“苦集灭道”的意思分享：苦集灭道是一个佛教用语，即苦、集、灭、道四谛。苦为生老病死，集为召集苦的原因，灭为灭惑业而离生死之苦，道为完全解脱实现涅盘境界的正道。
> 
> 感谢阅读（鞠躬


End file.
